Ser Liam Caron
Ser Liam Caron is an experienced Northpointer knight and the current Commander of the Knights of the Tempest. He is a famously dedicated and capable soldier, and is fiercely loyal to the crown. Appearance While Ser Liam is relatively young (especially for the level of influence he wields), years of service in the Knights of the Tempest - many of them spent in the order's special forces - have left Ser Liam looking several years older than he actual is. Ser Liam has a strong jaw and a hard face lined with stress wrinkles and decorated with scars. He keeps his dark brown hair cut short and rarely allows his facial hair to grow out further than a healthy layer of stubble. His eyes are a dark hazel, and have a certain piercing quality to them. His build and body language are indisputable proof of his career as a soldier. He is tall and in great physical shape, but carries his powerfully built frame in a way that's tightly controlled. Ser Liam is almost always straight-backed, but also rests on the balls of his feet just in case he must spring into action at a moment's notice; his hands default to a clasped position behind his back. Like many members of the Knights of the Tempest special forces division, he has a three forked lightning bolt tattooed on his right pectoral in blue ink. Personality Ser Liam is a soldier through and through, with the kind of personality that typically comes with that description. Brave, unpretentious and determined, fiercely loyal to his kingdom and ready to dive into danger at any given moment: that's the kind of man Ser Liam is. His years in the special forces of the Knights of the Tempest and commanding forces during wartime have also given him a keen sense of what problems need to be solved and the best way to solve them - even if the solution may require actions that are outside of specific orders. The fact that his initiative never got anything but from praise from the late King Daric only reinforced that sense. Equipment As Commander of the Knights of the Tempest, Ser Liam has access to some of the highest quality arms and armor money can buy, but instead prefers to wear simple steel plate armor. The armor has some ornamentation, of course, and he often wears a finely made blue cloak along with it, but all in all the suit is far less ostentatious than his predecessor's. He is most comfortable when wearing armor, and so often wears his suit even when not expecting trouble ... even when he does wear noble clothing, to balls and other things of that nature, his clothing has some elements of armor, most often chainmail. Ser Liam also generally carries a variety of weapons on him, so as to be prepared for any situation. His preferred set is a flambard slung in a sheath over his shoulder, a falchion on his left hip, a mace on his right hip, and a dirk strapped to one of his boots. Skills Ser Liam is an incredibly capable warrior, and has survived a multitude of combat situations due to his skill at war. He has also proven to be a strong leader, one to whom common soldiers can trust and relate to. It is perhaps because of those to skills that Ser Liam thrived in the Knights of the Tempest's special forces division, commanding it by the time he was 30 years old. He has a strong tactical mind, one that's not only able to take orders but also to think outside of the box and show initiative. His collection of skills allowed him to earn King Daric's trust, and he was one of the monarch's closest confidantes before Daric's untimely death. History & Recent Events Ser Liam Caron was born as the only son to the last member of the Graytide Keep cadet branch of the Caron family. His family - or, rather, his father, who was the only remaining member besides him after his mother died in childbirth - didn't have too much money, influence or land, and so when his father passed, he quickly sold the property off for a small sum of money, and enlisted in the Knights of the Tempest, preferring a soldier's life to that of a nobleman. He excelled in the order, earning his knighthood in about two years, as opposed to the typical five. He served a few years in the order before being moved into the order's special forces unit, informally known as "the Lightning Bolts." The Lightning Bolts, a small group of about 250 of the order's best members, were responsible for some of the biggest victories of the Unification of the North. Ser Liam's service lead to him being the Captain of the Lightning Bolts by the time the first war came to a stalemate, and he helped prepare the kingdom for a second invasion during the peace. When war broke out again, Ser Liam led the Lightning Bolts in several daring raids against Shornish guerillas, ensuring that Northpoint wouldn't be bogged down in Shornhelm for a decade again and earning himself honors from King Daric. Ser Iann Grenweld, the Commander of the Knights of the Tempest, died in the Siege of Shornhelm, leaving a hole in the leadership of the order. A few months after the siege, back in Lenly, a council was held to select the new Commander. Ser Liam went into the council with the reputation of a war hero and Daric Caron's personal approval, and so he walked out the new Commander of the Tempest - the youngest in the order's history. In the years since, he has acted as King Daric's chief military advisor and one of his closest confidantes, along with Admiral Rendon Swift and Spymaster Natalia Remes. Recent Events Ser Liam has been the main backbone of the court in the days since King Daric passed away, and in most cases has been the deciding factor of actions that have been taken. He has also personally taken it on himself to deal with a possible invasion south of Northpoint. It remains to be seen if he will retain the influence he had with Daric in Elissa's court. Category:Northpoint Category:Characters Category:Knight